Empathy
Empathy is the ability to sense the emotions, desires, fears and souls of others, and manipulate these to a small degree. Characters *Hayley Efa Petrelli has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from his daughter in World 2. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Hayley. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability from Hayley. *Lily Parkman will also have this ability naturally. *Cole Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Hayley Efa Petrelli' This ability enables Hayley to sense people's emotions when near these individuals, but she needs contact to see more deeply into their souls. It is a passive ability, which works every time she is near others, and cannot be consciously suppressed. It can sometimes give her difficulty in distinguishing between her own emotions and those of others, and this effect was especially powerful shortly after she manifested. The emotions of others will always affect her strongly. What she senses can occasionally appear as visions reflected in her eyes. The ability is mainly used to gain information about others and to understand them more efficiently, but can occasionally have other uses, e.g. when Hayley managed to sense a person hiding invisibly because she could sense the presence of another soul in the room. The ability has never been shown manipulating emotions, though Hayley has been shown attempting. She failed, but this could be due to her young age at the time, and she may be able to succeed in doing so in future, or if augmented or amplified in some way. Her future self has been shown using the ability to repair her brother's soul after he was incorrectly recreated. 'Peter Petrelli' Like his daughter, Peter can sense the emotions of others, and can see into their souls upon closer contact. However, he has mimicked other abilities such as advanced empathy and emotion manipulation which are more potent in manipulating what he senses. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to his uncle. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too has similar limits to her uncle and her twin brother. 'Lily Parkman' Lily will have similar limits to Hayley. She too will be able to sense the emotions, fears and desires of others, when near them, and will sense more strongly when touching a person. She may develop the ability to also be able to manipulate emotions and souls, to a small degree. 'Cole Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman' Cole will be able to detect people's emotions, fears and desires using physical contact. He will sense these whenever he touches a person, but will sense nothing when he is merely in a person's proximity. He will also be able to deliberately display what he senses as visions reflected in his eyes and tattoos appearing temporarily on his skin. He will never be able to manipulate the emotions he detects. Similar Abilities *Aura and auma manipulation can be used to see and manipulate the emotions of others *Aura manipulation is the ability to manipulate the auras of others *Aura reading can be used to see the emotions of others *Emotion detection and manipulation enables one to visualise and alter emotions *Emotion manipulation lets one change the emotions of others, but does not reveal emotions already present *Empathic vampirism is the ability to gain strength from people's emotions *Empathic reality manipulation is the ability to manipulate reality based on their emotions and feelings *Empathic mimcry is the ability to gain an ability from another within a certain range of them *Advanced empathy includes empathy *Apathy is the ability to be immune to emotions *Ecological empathy is the ability to be empathically connected with one's environment *Soul manipulation is the ability to manipulate the soul *Telempathy include sensing emotions *Plane of existence manipulation may give limited empathy for others Category:Abilities